Pouring ink
by TinyCookies12637
Summary: what the title say that's all folks -
1. Chapter 1

Bendy was jolted awake by the sound of the door to the studio opening and closing. "what was that?" He thought. He went inside one of the cut-outs that littered the studio and found what (or rather who) had come inside. It was Henry... wait why was he here. It didn't matter, because then an overwhelming wave of rage filled the inky demon. He was going to pay for what He did... wait what did he do that made the demon so full of rage, it didn't really matter because the demon knew the perfect way to get revenge.

*Henry P.O.V*

Henry had walked past the words written in ink that read DREAMS COME TRUE. To a room at the end of the hall that read above the door way INK MACHINE. "So this is the ink machine... wonder how you turn it on?"

*time skip brought to you bye TheRealEntity303*

Henry was walking back to the machine room only to find it boarded up. He stepped closer to the boards to see if it was running when an inky hand reached out to grab him he stumbled back and turned and ran. Ink was pouring down from the pipes that had burst. He rounded a corner and saw the exit, the door hung open slightly, letting a little bit of sunlight through. Pushing his legs forward he reached a hand for the exit, only to have the floor cave-in and send him falling down. He landed with a splash and found himself waist deep in ink. He looked to his right and saw a valve, and wade over to it, he turned the wheel and the ink drained from the room. He keep going down, draining ink as he went and found himself in a room with a pentagram made of what to be dried blood. suddenly he felt light-headed and images flashed through his mind making him fall to his knees. Then the darkness engulfed him and he fell to the floor out-cold.


	2. Chapter 2

*Bendy P.O.V*

He found the old man passed out on a pentagram, He quietly walked to him but he couldn't find the rage from before, it frustrated the inky demon. He decided to wait for him to wake up, Joey said that Henry was a traitor... but he was starting to rethink that.

*nobodys P.O.V*

Henry woke up to find an inky demon standing over him, he jolted up and scrambled away from the demon. Bendy tilted his head and picked up Henry as if checking for injury. Henry was parilized with fear, he didn't dare move, for Bendy might attack him if he did. seeing that Henry broke his ankle Bendy threw the old man over his shoulder, Henry was still in shock and desided that angering the inky demon wouldn't end well for him.

*Henry's P.O.V.*

As Bendy carried Henry over his shoulder, he wondered what Joey did to make Bendy into a monster. They turned many corners and Henry had lost track of where the hell they were, soon they came to a door and Bendy went inside a very large room and placed Henry on a bed and said "Stay here and don't think about trying to leave." Henry was shocked, as this was the first time he heard him speak.

Bendy left the room soon after and left Henry to think about the things that could have happened to his sweet Little Devil Darling. He remembered Joey said something about bring the characters to life but Henry didn't think he meant to really bring them to life! Bendy Had come back with a first-aid kit and knelt in front of Henry gently grabbing his leg and put the broken bone back in it's place, Henry felt the pain but it was nothing compared to the injury he gotten when he was in the war, so he gripped the sheets below him and hissed quietly.

"There that should do for now." Bendy said calmly, it seemed as if he was angry but he kept it well hidden. "So do you mind telling me why you left me here?" He asked Henry, that had come out harsher then he wanted but he didn't care at the moment. "what did Joey tell you?" Henry asked quietly. "He told me that you left because you hated us and didn't want anything to do with us." Bendy replied, his voice full of malice and hatred.

"that's far from the truth Bendy! I left because I had no choice... I was drafted and Joey was mad because of that. I was hurt badly in the war and I wasn't able to come back because of that injury." Henry explained. Bendy was quiet for a while then the ink that made up his from began to drip. soon there was nothing left of the towering demon, but in it's place was Henry's Dancing Demon. Bendy threw his small arms around Henry and cried. Henry slowly returned the hug and comforted the little demon.

Sorry bout the cliffhanger i know how much everybody hates them but i'm in Bio at the moment so take it or leave it.


End file.
